benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Noreen Maltby
Noreen Maltby is the mother of Pauline Mamood (Selina Griffiths) and the adoptive mother of Geoff Maltby (Johnny Vegas). Noreen is always finding ways of embarrassing Geoff and Pauline and treats them like they are toddlers. Storylines Series 1 - 3 For the first 3 season Noreen comes to Benidorm with her son Geoff, although he tells everyone she is his PA. Noreen constantly embarrassed Geoff. In Series 3 episode 2 when Noreen confronts Geoff about getting a girlfriend, Geoff says he wants his mother to drop the conversation, but Noreen takes it as if Geoff is gay. Noreen then asks married gays, Troy (Paul Bazely) and Gavin Ramsbottom (Hugh Sachs) about homosexuals. When Noreen says that the barman, Mateo Castellanos is a bit normal and talks about the night when he was caught with a man, Gavin storms off, not realising that the man who Mateo was with was Gavin's husband, Troy. When Troy tells Noreen this, she slaps Mateo and calls him a "dirty begger". When Mateo lies to Noreen that he is psychic, Noreen asks him about Geoff being gay. Mateo says that he is gay, and Noreen tells Geoff that she is very proud of him. At Neptune's Bar that night, Noreen sings YMCA for Geoff at the kareoke, with: Mateo, Gavin, Troy, Jacqueline Stewart (Janine Duvitski) and Donald Stewart (Kenny Ireland) dressed as the Village People. Geoff is furious and humiliated and leaves the bar. Series 4 In Series 4 Geoff does not come back to Benidorm but Noreen returns with her miserable daughter, Pauline. Pauline bosses everybody about, especially her mother. In series 4 episode 4, when a freak thunder storm hits Benidorm, Pauline asks for three alcoholic drinks, and Noreen reveals that Pauline has a drink problem and if she drinks one more alcoholic drink, her liver will pop. Pauline drinks all of the alcoholic drinks, upsetting Noreen. Pauline and Noreen don't speak for most of the holiday then until they leave. Series 5 Noreen comes to Benidorm on her own, telling Gavin and Kenneth Du Beke (Tony Maudsley) that it always seems to be the same faces every holiday and she tells them that she'll try and fit in on her own. Noreen then joins Janice and Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes) and Madge Harvey (Sheila Reid) for a chat. Noreen then reveals that Geoff is dating Janice and Mick Garvey's (Steve Pemberton) daughter, Chantelle Garvey (Hannah Hobley) and has got her pregnant. Madge is extremely nasty to Noreen, but she just ignores her. Noreen then asks Janice where Mick is, and she tells her that he is stopping at England for a few days to sort out the sunbed shops. In Series 5 episode 2 she hangs out with Sam Wood (Shelley Longworth) and Trudy (Michelle Butterly) and later that day she dances with Mateo at the dance competition and Mateo accidentally throws Noreen all the way to the other side of the room. Mateo then calls an ambulance to see whether Noreen is alright. The next episode Noreen is in the hospital but when she gets out she spends most of the rest of the Holiday with Gavin who is also on holiday by himself. In Series 5 episode 5 Noreen and Gavin get trapped on a balcony for the whole day! In Series 5 episode 6 she goes to Madges wedding to be a witness. Series 6 Noreen doesn't come on holiday this year. Series 7 She returns in Series 7 episode 3 with her son Geoff when they enter Les Conroy's (Tim Healy) dart competition. Noreen is not the best at answering the questions and even worse when she has to throw the darts. This season Noreen is not keen on Geoffs fiancé, Ionela. In the sixth episode of Series 7, When Noreen and Geoff get trapped in a lift she revels that she is actually his adoptive mother! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters